


Steeeeeve

by Bablefishmouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have a bet on about whether or not he can manage without technology for 24 hours. The thing is, Tony is B.O.R.E.D. </p><p>Steve both finds this amusing and has some ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steeeeeve

"Steeeeve,"

"No."

"Steeeeeeeevvvvve" Tony wheedled

"No dear," Steve was insistent, firm and polite. Normally, three qualities Tony loved about him, today he wished that his boyfriend just wouldn't.

"Stevie bear, please?" That got a short laugh from both Steve and Clint, who were watching.

"No, Tony dear." Steve imitated his tone with a smile.

"But, but, but, but...." Tony pulled his best puppy dog impersonation.

"Drowned rat if ever I saw one there Stark!" Clint barked.

"Oh you'd know Barton." Tony sniped back, no real feeling in either insult.

"Oh, I'm wounded," Clint clasped his hands over his heart, cranking the melodrama in the room up several notches. He swooned back over one of the couches "I'm dying I tell you, dying."

"Whose dying?" Coulson wondered in. "Barton, stop dying, the paperwork's terrible."

Clint jumped to his feet. "Glad to know you care so deeply sir. I am truly and most grievously wounded."

Coulson turned to Steve for an explanation.

"Boys" was the single word Steve gave, despite being the the youngest in the room, and, he guessed, the oldest. What, it wasn't his job to herd everyone, that was Coulson's. 

Coulson tutted."You broken the no tech rule yet Stark?"

"No." Tony knew he sounded petulant, and he didn't care. It had been a stupid bet. "Hey Steve, if I can invent something from raw materials can I use it?"

"That doesn't actually prove the 'no tech' rule," Steve pointed out, picking up their weekly newspaper that was bought entirely for the crossword."Just the 'you're a genius one' which doesn't need to be said."

"How am I meant to pass the time?" Tony wasn't expecting an answer, just moaning. "24 hours without any tech. I can't even talk to J,"

"I'm sure I can think of something..." Steve said so deliberately innocently that Clint nearly wolf whistled. Just then, Tony loved Steve, he really did, He also hated him, but that was for entirely- actually related reasons.

"What if something- comes up?"

"I do believe that's the point." Steve lowered and folded the newspaper, sending Clint scurrying from the room. "You looking for this?" Steve handed the folded paper to Coulson, who followed Clint slightly faster than his usual casual pace.

"Six hours down, Eighteen to go," Steve announced quietly.

"You think we can keep going for that long?" Tony smirked, shifting from his seat on the coffee table, opposite Steve.

"There are these things called books" Steve reprimanded with the small sweet smile that, these days, he kept for Tony.

"I wasn't aware we needed any." Tony retorted, with his own version of that smile, a sarcastic grin.

Steve just smiled. "Oh come here you," He pulled Tony towards him and into a soft kiss.

Tony broke it with a mischievous grin "Is that the best you can do?" he said, settling into Steve's lap. "Because this young dog can so teach you some new tricks."

 

They didn't even involve tech.

 

(Although the tricks weren't that new)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I did warn you. Unbeted. Feedback and Kudos get given free cuddles.


End file.
